Greater Laurencia
'''The Union of Greater Laurencia '''is based in the United States, it's land found in Missouri, Iowa, and Michigan. Etymology The name Laurencia was given to the nation by Brandon Coleman. There is a national myth that the mythical first king of the fantastical Old Empire of Laurencia was named Laurence. Government The Greater Laurencian government was a unitary diarchy. Laws were proposed by the people, then the laws are taken to the Chancellery to be reviewed and considered. From there, the Chancellery could either veto or pass the law. Federalism was absent from Greater Laurencia and all laws were universal throughout the country. Currently, the government of Laurencia is inactive and basically non-existent. However, Laurencia itself has not officially dissolved. The Laurencian government may reactivate at anytime. Law enforcement A functioning police force is absent from Greater Laurencia. There are also no written laws regarding a police force, but the Chancellery of Laurencia had been cited to have been deliberating on how a police force would work in the nation. There is currently no plan to form a police force. Rehabilitation policy Despite an absence of law enforcement, there are written laws in reference to what should be done with those arrested. Criminals are to be put into a rehabilitation program to teach them proper morals. There are a few crimes which have a more severe punishment; abortion is punishable by exile and the killing of another human person is punishable by deliverance into the hands of the United States, or if no other option is available, the guilty person may be put to death. Economy Greater Laurencia was experimenting with mutualism, which is essentially free-market socialism. Worker-owned or cooperative firms compete in a free market environment. There is an absence of capitalist corporate structure, replacing it with a system of democratically owned business competing against each one-another. Laurencia does not currently have a functioning economy. Welfare Welfare is essentially absent as the government believes welfare to incite greed in most people because of giving and giving to the people. Citizens are encouraged by the government to give some of their money to the poor and to start charities to raise money for those who can't take care of themselves. War Greater Laurencia is in a state of "armed neutrality". The government believes war to be immoral and wrong, though does not deny that sometimes war is unavoidable and necessary. Greater Laurencia will only support an ally in war in the said ally was attacked first. Firearms All Laurencian citizens are legally allowed to purchase firearms, so long as they comply with the gun laws enacted in whatever American state they may be in. The government of Greater Laurencia only forbids automatic and explosive weapons. Knives and other melee weapons of the sort are also legal. The right to own one or more firearms is protected under Greater Laurencian law and "shall not be infringed uponLaws of Greater Laurencia, First Page.". Immigration laws Foreigners are legally allowed to enter and become citizens of the country, although foreigners that illegally cross over into Greater Laurencia are to be exiled and returned to their original land of origin. In regards to emigration, Laurencian citizens may leave the country at any time with no penalty, unless the government has declared a national lock-down. Foreign relations Even before the Union of Greater Laurencia, the Laurencian nation and its various governments, as well as its people, has always been mostly conservative and libertarian in their views. Greater Laurencia has a strict anti-Communist policy, known as the "Better Dead Than Red" policy which was enacted almost immediately after the Union's foundation. Although, Greater Laurencia doesn't completely hold distaste for socialist micronations, though the same cannot be said in regard to socialist macronations (i.e. North Korea, Venezuela, etc.). Greater Laurencia also has a strict anti-Islamic theocracy policy, claiming that the morals and laws that are enacted in Sharia compliant nations are "barbaric" and "bigoted". The majority of the people of Laurencia have some form of disliking of Islam, though not necessarily a disliking of the people who observe the religion. Greater Laurencia refuses to align themselves with nations that have completely illegalized or denounced observance of all religion. Nations that have a secular government, however, do not fall under this rule, so long as the basic human right to practice religion is not to be infringed. Dormancy Greater Laurencia is officially on "break." During this period of time, the nation will not engage in diplomacy or any form of micronational politics. Category:Greater Laurencia Category:History of Laurencia